


ship questions i answered ?? idk???

by enbied



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i hope u agree</p>
            </blockquote>





	ship questions i answered ?? idk???

**Who takes care of the other on sick days?** Tristan skips school and family events for him. He even tried bailing on Owen’s wedding but Miles told him he’d lock every door in the house to make sure he had no reason to come over. Tris won’t let Miles come near him when he’s sick, both because he feels too gross, and because of  _The Incident_  (in which Miles insisted on a kiss and he got sick too). Still, he always calls and delivers his favourite healthy take out and magazines to his mom. The second time this happened he ended up staying for coffee, infuriating Tristan because he could hear him being so polite and personable and he wanted to give him appreciative kisses. 

 **Who gives nose/forehead kisses?** Miles usually avoids them because Tris is afraid of break-outs, but he really loves the way his face scrunches up when he catches his nose

 **Who has the better parental relationship?** I like to think they foster troubled teens and Tris is bad cop but Miles is like the fun uncle who takes everyone to get delicious and nutritious eats all the time!!! but yeah they’re both still open with them and make sure they have condoms and a phone and make sure they at least  _know_ how to be safe drinking/sexing/whatevering and be clear they accept that they can’t understand exactly what they’re going through or control their whole lives (but also still make sure they have edible healthy meals and feel welcome at home)

 **Who comes first?** Miles comes at the slightest touch in the beginning and he's all defensive like "I swear this has never happened to me god damnit sorry" and Tris finds it so endearing and he quickly teaches Miles how to pleasure him the way he likes and they learn to come together and it's great and they have this perfect little routine going where they don’t even get too sleepy anymore but then Miles is all ‘let's have real sex’ and Tris is kinda distracted by his phone like ‘we do, sweetie’ ‘yeah but like... yknow... bottoming... it feels good right? can I try it?’ and Tris is like ‘oh uh well yeah if you want! but please know that you don't have to do that for me! I won't be upset if you never want to try it, ever! or if you don't want to do it that way we can do it the other way (which he doesn’t actually want to because yates didn’t prep him at all and it was really quite traumatic) but I promise I'm totally fine the way we are! please don't feel that this is something you need to do to validate our relationship or make me happ-’ and Miles is just like ‘smh shut up and put your dick in my ass’ 

 **Who still cries watching Titanic?**  Tris never actually cried but he did get a lump in his throat. Miles thinks it’s stupid and googles whether the door could have held them both.

 **Who firmly believes in couples costumes?** Miles, but Tris hates being stupid shit like ketchup and mustard so they always manage to go to two Halloween parties every year so Tris gets to pick something sexier

 **Who’s louder?**  Miles. Always Miles. Even when he realises this and tries to hold back Tris tries to be louder instead and Miles is just like ‘hohhhhh fuckthats so hot youre so fucking hot mmnf gOD AH’ he's just always so fucking loud he won’t stop making noises they can’t even have sex unless the whole house is empty bc he just can’t control himself lol

 **Who breaks the expensive gift rule during Christmas?**  you know it’s Miles. Tris berates him for it every year but he just makes dumb justifications like ‘I couldn’t resist the sale’ or ‘We’ll share it [it’s an iphone]’. Tristan is just really good at gifts so he’s good with the limit.

 **Who makes the other eat breakfast?**  Miles, who learns to make food Tris will actually eat because he gets worried :( When they stay over they eat with the other’s family and have a fantastic time - as Tristan puts it, ‘seeing how the other half lives’ and Miles isn’t sure how to feel about that.

 **Who remembers anniversaries?** Tris, but he sets reminders on Miles’ phone (complete with hearts and gift emoji where necessary). Miles doesn’t mind him using his phone but it means he has to hide surprises in plain sight in his calendar which results in a few imaginary close family members he has to pretend to call in the hopes that Tris doesn’t decode his dumb schemes.

 **Who brings up having kids?** Tristan, accidentally, in the first few weeks of their relationship. They decide to talk about it then just because it’s out there.

 **Who’s more experimental?** They’re both pretty vanilla just ecstatic to be with each other even when they’re like 30 but sometimes Tris will turn up at Miles' leaning against the wall twirling a set of handcuffs or proudly presenting some flavoured lube and Miles will just be like :D

When they first get sexy together they're so gentle and grin-y and checking in but the next few times there's biting and scratching and when it gets too much they just like put their hand on the other's hand or face or whatever and that's their lil code for too much ouchie (and I’m always gonna have the headcanon that Tris is like ‘no it shouldn’t hurt that much let’s get u more prep'd’ and Miles just zooms down on the dick like HA TAKE THAT)

 **Lights on or off?**  generally depends on whether they intended to go to sleep; they pretty much have sex when-the-fuck-ever they like, and they prefer to see each other come apart unless they're feeling particularly lights-off-let's-make-love-and-just-feel-y but that's, like, a  _special occasion_

 **Who brings the other lunch at work?** neither because when their careers start taking off they don’t really have normal people lunch at normal people times bc Tris is in indie films and auditions and Miles is doin all kinds of creative stuff mostly working from home

 **Who buys candles for dinners even though there’s no special occasion?** Tristan does similar things in the beginning, until Miles realises he should be doing more sweet things for Tristan than just cuddles and words. Despite prior success with the occasional joint, he manages to set the tablecloth on fire twice before Tris tells him to stop testing nature and let him light the candles.

 **Who pats the strange dog and gets bitten?**  
Miles. He’s great with animals and kids, has that magical smile and special voice just for those situations. He does get bitten sometimes but he’s learnt to shrug it off with a smile and an “Ouchie! That hurt, yes it did, yes it did!” and keep cooing and patting until everyone within a 50m radius is entranced.

 **Who asks to keep the abandoned kitten/puppy they find in the rain?  
** Tris has a dog and is kinda meh about cats but Miles is a huge dog person (not so much a puppy person tho) with a soft spot for three-legged companions

 **Who’s more likely to be caught masturbating?**  LOL MILES. he'll be texting Tris 'when are u going to be home' and Tris will find him lazily jerking off to pictures of him and Miles will jump up like 'yesssss you’re here I will now devour your entire mouth area’

Tris doesn't get much out of masturbating (he likes to be touched with tender hands and kisses all over his body and loving eyes, oh god Miles' eyes when he looks at him) but when he does he's so shy about it like even when one of them is away and they're sexting he's nervous to say anything explicit but Miles is just ‘you want me to suck your beautiful cock? you want me to choke on it like I was born just to be a mouth for you to fuck?’ and Tris is just like !!!!!! :O

 **Who gets jealous the most?**  Miles lol. Tristan trusts him completely after someone threw themselves at drunk Miles at a party (a la Zoë) and he turned them down because ‘What, oh, no. No, you are not my love of my life. Look, that’s him, over there. Look!’

 **Who picks the other up from the bar when they’re too drunk to drive?**  Tristan lmao. ‘You told me you had a designated driver.’ ‘I believe I also told you I could get a cab.’ ‘ _You_ called  _me_ , idiot.’ Tris doesn’t drink or anything but Miles drinks a little (socially) if he’s with trustworthy people who won’t let him overdo it. He’s not ashamed to tell people he has issues w/ drugs and alcohol and a lot of his friends don’t drink either so he knows that he can stay on track (but Miles off his face is so hilarious that Tris doesn’t mind babysitting sometimes).

 **Who drives/rides shotgun?**  Miles gave his Daddy Hollingsworth gift car to Hunter because of what it symbolised for him and bought a second hand kinda nice one all by himself and he loves to drive it bc he’s a proud motherfucker and Tris likes to do stuff like homework or running lines or doing his hair in the car but Miles also thinks Tris is really hot when he’s driving so it’s a win-win

 **Who's more sensitive?**  Physically, Miles, as discussed. Sensually, Tris notices every time Miles remembers his favourite ways to be touched, praises and rewards him when he sees that adoring side emerge, remembers the exact feeling of Miles' touch for hours afterward. Emotionally, they both have trouble with misunderstanding tone or meaning so there are little spats like ‘I said you should go!’ ‘yeah but you said it like you  _don’t_  want me to!’ ‘what?? no I didn’t???’ 

 **Who tries to start role-playing in bed?** Miles. Tristan surprisingly isn’t really into it but has a go for Miles’ sake. They both get bored of it after a while.

 **Who’s the embarrassing drunk dancer?** I wish I could stop saying both but this is totally both of them.  Miles can’t dance at all, and Tristan can only do sexy grinding when he’s sober.  When YMCA comes on they drag each other up and yell the lyrics with the wrong arm movements

 **Who is better at oral?**  lmao ok so Miles will invariably insist it's Tristan and Tris will dispute that in front of him but behind his back he'll be like ‘yea tbh i'm pretty fuckin stellar’ but Miles sure tries his darnedest to note exactly how Tris likes it. He doesn't really like surprises but his thighs and stomach are super sensitive and miles takes full advantage of that. It's just that Tris is a hard nut to crack (no pun intended) and subconsciously pushes pleasure away because his upbringing was like 'naughty bits, secret place, don't ever touch' type shit and he had a traumatic wet dream experience when he was 12 where Owen made fun of him but anyways they're both equally good but Tris is technically faster at oral only because Miles is so fucking turned on by him all the time. At first they wonder if it's medical, the way he comes so easily, but it's not, he just adores Tristan so embarrassingly much what dorks

 **What kind of Tumblrs would they have?** Tris: film, celebrities, Marilyn Monroe, cute boys (but he stopped bc Miles got jealous lol). Miles: onlylolgifs and comedy text posts (not the self deprecating kind though)

 **Who licks the spoon when they’re baking brownies?** The one time they ever bake together, it’s Miles, because he prefers batter to actual brownies, and Tristan won’t let himself get talked into it.

 **Who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1am in the morning?** Tristan. ‘You can sleep through Hunter blastingdeathcore in the next room but not the microwave on the other side of your  _mansion_?’

 **Who drags the other person out into the water on beach day?** Oh man okay so the first time, Miles is too busy playing in the sand like he’s two years old to even remember the water so it’s Tris who yanks Miles up by his arm and picks him up bridal style but he’s too heavy and he drops him in the shallow water and he has to give him a nice long kiss in the water to make it up to him

 **Who gives unprompted massages?** Tris because Miles has a shitty desk job for a while in college and he’s always stressed and tired but he knows he can ask Miles for one anytime :)

 **Who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them?** Tristan, and Miles will snicker and remind him that everyone will know who did it, and Tristan's face will fall and he’ll start to panic until Miles casually changes the Ts to Fs. Tris gets stuck with the nickname Fristan for a couple weeks.

 **Who starts the tickle fights?** They don’t tickle much, but when they do, it’s more of a simultaneous lunge.

 **Who starts the pillow fights?** Miles as  _heck_  - but Tristan will fight back so aggressively that Miles can pretend to get hurt in order to launch a surprise attack.

 **Who is more submissive?** Sexually, Miles soon realises he will do anything for Tristan. Meanwhile Tristan realises romantically he will ignore any sexual desires he senses any hesitation in Miles about. It's a huge miscommunication and Tris accidentally seems passive aggressive like ‘it's fine, we'll do what you want’ and Miles is like ‘no, we'll do what  _you_ want’

Ya so anyway they both like the other to take control (especially restraining their hands and Miles especially likes light bondage and the occasional blindfold) because they like to know they're not taking it too far or doing something the other doesn't like but they both pretty much like everything the other does anyway. Tris once asks ‘are we boring in bed’ and Miles is eating a sandwich all like ‘no, not to me’ ‘cool’ and they go back to texting and sandwich

to answer the question they mostly keep the dynamic even but Miles likes (and simultaneously hates) being restrained just a lil bit. A couple times he's tied down and suddenly is all "mh no please let me out" and just sorta climbs over Tris running his hands all over his chest and pulling at his waist and the back of his neck and as an afterthought his thighs because thighs are the besttttt and he mumbles ‘I love you’s pressing open mouthed kisses anywhere he can reach becaus ehe just can't take not touching him anymore, not showing him what he feels!!!!!!! And Tris is obviously internally screaming about falling in love all over again ok next question

 **Who reads the most?** Classic novels, French lit, seemingly random non-fiction and biographies: Miles. Plays, romance novels, and socialite autobiographies, Tristan. They’re the kind of people who buy educational dinosaur books and models of the galaxy as birthday presents for Tristan’s little cousins and expect a ‘yay’ but get an ‘oh...’

 **Who’s the one that fixes things around the house?** Miles is hopeless because they always had a guy to fix stuff but Tristan's mom’s side has a family business of electricians, plumbers, decorators and he genetically has a knack for it, unlike sports which is from his dad’s side.

 **How does the other person react when their partner’s all dressed up?** Tristan squeals and takes out his phone to take a dozen pictures, Miles struggles to speak because he just sorta freaks out like  _this is my boyfriend?? this boy is mine??  the way he’s smiling at me with the brightest eyes I’ve ever seen oh my god he’s so adorable and innocent and handsome but I also want to rip it all off and ravish him but I can’t even move for love of him ‘w - uh - wow’_

 **Who usually initiates things?** Make outs: Tristan smiles and Miles can't resist. Tris likes to ensure a nice, adequately timed environment before letting kisses go too long and practically  _plans_  opportune times for make outs. He thinks like, ‘Mom will be home with food any minute, if we start making out now we'll hate to have to stop’ or ‘yesssss, we don't have to be anywhere for two hours, we can take our time and be sweet and slow!’  Hand holding: Tristan

Sex: you would think it's Miles but he lets Tris make the first move for a really long time before he feels okay to be like ‘Sex?’ because he’s terrified to pressure Tris so he waits for The Look

Ok so Tris has this one particular Look that they both know means 'pls' and it's kinda like he's breathing hard and he's looking at Miles' lips and he does this particular kiss twice like you know those ones where you go forward for the kiss and pull back slowly enough that you can realistically hope they'll follow your lips and if Miles doesn't follow he tries again and after that he'll let it go bc he gets that it's not a good time for Miles and he just wants to stay kissy kissy but as a general rule Tris knows if something’s wrong so if his mind is anywhere near considering sex it's usually fine

Other than when something’s wrong Miles is always up for it and Tris knows that; so Miles waits for Tris to do The Look before doing anything more than regular making out style soft hip squeezes or caressing the outside of his thigh but when he gets The Look he smoothly transitions into Very Touchy Feely Ass Grabby Body Tugging Miles and oh how Tris loves every little paw at his back and faint breath on his skin and fails not to smile into the kisses

 **Do they go to clubs?** Oh boy. When Tris first drags Miles to an all ages queer club they have a bit of an awkward time - someone asks to buy Tris a drink and he's like ‘sorry, I can't, I'm with someone’ and the guy is like ‘yeah where is he then" and Tris is like  _wtf we can survive without each other for five minutes_  ‘there he is, dancing with our friends aw he's waving isn't he such a sweetie’ and the guy is all ‘you could bring him to mine with you’

then he starts making Tris worry that Miles is poly or wants to try being with other guys or he misses girls and he gets all nervous and asks "am I enough for u" and Miles is like "ARE U KIDDING ME bb i don't love ppl for their bodies i love making ppl feel good however i can and you are the only person i ever want to do that for again" and Tris is all "really? are you sure? I don't want to be in the way of y-" KISSY SMASH FACE TRISTAN SHHHH

 **Who texts the most?** Technically Tris because he does that thing where he only sends part of a sentence at a time (he jokingly says it’s attention seeking but actually he’s just super excited or passionate about the thing he’s saying and wants to get it out as fast as he can) but Miles texts lil paragraphs of ‘I love you so much you’re my world you’re my rock’s and poems and links to things around the internet he thinks Tris might be interested in and talks about his day and sometimes they play word association and 20 questions just because they’re bored and they’re on each other’s minds

 **Who decorates for the holidays?** Tris is one of those people who buys a whole new set of decorations every year to stay on trend even though his parents use the two-decade old fingerpainted baubles from Owen’s and Tristan’s kindergartens and fraying tinsel for a homey feel. He likes it all done his way so Miles just sorta comes home to it all done and gives him a little kiss on the cheek when Miles walks up next to him and they stand there for a bit and look at the pretty colours

 **Who is more demanding in the bedroom?** Let me list some of my favourite synonyms for ‘demanding’: ‘insistent’, ‘wanting’, ‘needy’, ‘pleading’.  Yeah it’s totally Miles.

 **Who hates mornings?** I have a lot to say about this one omg okay so Miles is actually a morning person because he just runs his fingers through his hair and he’s done and ready to go but Tris has this super strict face/hair/shaving/teeth regime and he’s forgone it before but even though he  _knows_ it’s no big deal if he skips it he still complains and frets about it and Miles just smiles into his shoulder while he stays with him at the sink and as soon as he’s done he kisses his cheek and Tris is like ‘ugh seriously I  _just_ got done washing my face and you’re smearing your gross boy germs all over me’ but after he stops being like that he’ll give Miles kissies and say ‘you make me a morning person’ aw

 **Who cuts the other’s hair?** Neither of them oh my god they’re going to expensive salon-spas oh my  _goddddddd_

 **Who lays on their back like a star in a pool and who does flips and bombs?** Tris is too self-conscious to attempt making big splashes and tends to get his sunglasses and lie in the sun rather than stay in the water for very long. Miles loves the roaring noise and silence and running and jumping and falling and the sudden chill on his skin and the half-weightlessness

 **Who complains about the crumbs on the bed?  
** Tris but tbh they’re both responsible

 **Who picks up the pizza?  
** Miles has a stint as a pizza delivery guy and after those three months he refuses to have pizza in any vehicle he’s in ever again so now they get Thai/Chinese/Lebanese instead

 **Who is most likely to get lost in Walmart?** They get lost together. They’re that old couple you always see that’s like ‘what aisle are we in harold’ ‘waaat’ ‘I said what aisle is this’ ‘margaret I don’t even know where we are’ and you want to help them but that’d be kinda rude to just butt in so you leave them to sort it out themselves aw bless

 **Who accidentally pushes a pull door?**  Tristan, who’ll say ‘I  _cannot_ believe I just did that.’ and Miles will just smirk and wrap his arm around tris while he beats himself up mentally and squeeze his waist as they walk through the door, Miles a little further in front because doors are small

 **Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order?** Miles has a surprising amount of books but Tristan’s problem is more that he leaves them in messy piles everywhere. But he won’t touch them (sacrilege!); he just occasionally hints that Miles could use his storage space for more than just showing off his knick-knacks.

 **Who comes home with a new souvenir magnet every time they go on vacation?** Miles hoards aforementioned knick-knacks and keeps them scattered around to the point where he can no longer remember where they all came from. When he finally moves into his place with Tristan, he discovers that he has more boxes of crap than clothes and admits he should probably cut back

 **Who mistakes salt for sugar?** Miles at Tristan’s house trying to surprise him with breakfast, but having no idea where anything is. It doesn’t matter anyway, because Tristan wouldn’t eat it, but he’d be incredibly touched and make sure to give Miles lots of little kisses all day.

 **Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile?** Miles 80% of the time, because Tristan’s an early riser (though a little grumpy) and gets sleepy easily, but when Miles pulls all-nighters to get assignments done, he’ll nap after school and Tristan will read next to him, subconsciously playing with his hair. 


End file.
